ET is not me
by Bears of the west
Summary: Sasuke found something while on mission. Taking over Earth his kind did. Sasuke finds something exotic on this planet and he plans on keeping her. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke sat on his throne on the ship as another village or 'town' as the humans would call it was raid and the people were taken prisoner.

Sasuke rub his brow as the screams got to his head. He hated being the captain of this ship . He got up and told another one of his crew to take over for a bit. He pressed on the button and went to his quarters. The female crew members started flirting with him as he passed.

It's been a month since they started taking over the planet Earth. His kind were of course the higher species and soon in a matter or hours they have taken over the major cities. In days they had half of the world. Now they are taking the few villages that they had miss for the bigger populated areas.

Sasuke finally got to his champers and laid on his bed which had furs from distant planets and some meteors that had hailed life on them.

A creature much like a wolf from Earth look up ,the only true differences were the smooth scales that it had for under belly and the larger size. Purple eyes watch as his master relax before settling back down.

Sasuke decided after a good hour to pick up a small pad next to his bed and touch the screen. He clicked for the cameras and watch as his soldiers drag in humans in to the cells that had metal bars that would go hot when they were broken by humans trying to escape.

Humans , vile creatures that basically destroyed their almost to death. Sasuke snorted at how the human reacted when they said they were taking over. They should have been grateful about taking charge or in the next decade there would be no 'their' planet. Sasuke continue to watch , the human easily being handled by the guards in charge. Yawning, exposing fangs that were an inch long. He licked his lips with his semi-split tongue.

Aaaa how different but how similar the humans and his kind are.

They had hair and same body. The main difference was that his kind have fangs and a tail that was scaly and coil around his waist.

Sasuke raised a brow as he notice something unusual. Pink...

Pink in the mist of black ,brown and blond hair. He zoomed in and notice it was a girl. No this can't be normal,yes he seen dyed hair but he change it to were it could tell the difference between natural and man-made.

He quickly stood and walked to the door with his tail swaging behind him. Curling his tongue and a quick intake of breathe he called for his pet and loyal companion ,Ryu. The dark fur wolf got up and follow his master.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura was just a college student trying to get a degree in medicine and in her third year they come. First they start with taking control of commutation. They basically block us from each other. They then went for anything electronic ,connected with the ground. They didn't touch the hospitals or nursing homes ,guess they have a care for some who are weak or ill.

At first we thought the power was going down but it was when they spoke through the 'dead' TVs,phones or anything with a speaker. We then knew we were being invaded by Aliens.

I stayed put in my private college dorm as everyone ran. I stayed there for days trying to figure out my plan not get caught and survive as they took over.

I left campus and it felt like leaving a clearing in a forest. There were broken glasses of beer and car windows , a stray tire and a beaten car that had been raided of stuff. I walk with a pack on my back full of all I need including the following a pocket knife, some jerky, and notebook with a pen. I knew I couldn't have a suit case of stuff so I got what could last me. I went to the woods next to campus before coming across an abandoned garage . I open the door with my knife and walk in. There in the garage was black harley davidson motorcycle 1994 . I get on ,an start the engine and ride off to the closest town.

It wasn't till a week later when they caught me.

A gang of men who would gladly rape a girl like me. I was able to stab one in the eye and another in the place where he would have made kids . But I was over powered but karma was a bitch to both this group and I . We were caught by them. I tired running but they shot a dart or something cause next thing I know I'm walking a corridor with tens of more people. I was confused on how I was walking while being unconscious . It was when we got to the cells is were I got even more confused as well as angry. They put me in a cell with gang and by the looks of it they gone back to there post without a care in the world? Or would be universe. Anyway I start trembling as the leader grab me and threw me down.

"We have unfinished business." I started to cough as he choked me . His lackeys cheer him on. My eyesight got blurry and turn black. I kicked but it burn the little oxygen I had in my lungs.

My sight went black . I heard the sounds of gasps and something warm landed on me. I was roughly lifted up and my sight was still dark as I got air into my lungs. I closed my eyes. The arms holding me were warm and comfortable. A wet tongue lick at my cheek. I open to see who dare would lick me. A wolf look at me with eyes not natural to others and tongue lolling out. It lick me again. I shift closer to the arms and then felt something wrap my leg. I look up with droopy eyes ,my lack oxygen in my head,made me lightheaded. A dark shadow was case over his face as there was a light above in the cell.

I then pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke held on to the female as he left the cell that had the dead criminal that he stab through the chest with a dagger his father gave him. He nods at the guards who bow a bit . He walks back to his quarters but quickly change his direction to the healing chamber. Ryu follows ,licking his chops . Whimpers came from the young human. Sasuke shifted the girl closer.

He was wearing a vest that had a leather outside and fur inside that came from his home planet. He enters the bright that is half the size of his quarters. He growled when a tribal mark covered hand touch him on his shoulder. A groan came from his captive as his hold became tighter.

" Hello Sasuke." The hand left his shoulder and SHE came into view.

On the inside Sasuke was disgust by the nurse of his ship who has other occupations other than heal. On the outside he remained emotionless other than showing his discomfort about being touch by her filth.

Karin was not of his race but that of a equally match race .

" Just run a test over this ..." He look down at the unconscious girl before coming back to finish his sentence " human."

Red eyes watch as her captain set the pathetic human that had caught his interest down on the examination platform. Him Sasuke Uchiha the Prince of planet Gentem. Cover up her jealousy over this lesser being actually got to work.

The Prince back up as Karin step up and look at the pink haired human.

"Interesting..." 

Sasuke raised a brow as Karin moved to her left and grabbed a pair of tweezers. She pluck a hair . Sasuke was confused but she examined the root more.

" That's Strange." Karin said fixing her glasses to have a better look.

"What is it?"

She put the hair to his eye level. At first all He saw was a pink strand of human hair. But then he saw the root. It was not the normal white you would see. It was blue.

-—-—

After Karin healed the bruise on her neck, Sasuke pick her up and went to his champers. Ryu was bored after his master went to that smelly chemical room. He wag his tail as he and company came back.

Sasuke set down the girl and just stared. Kneeling next to her.

' What I'm I doing?' Sasuke asked himself in his head. Last time he was interested was when he found Ryu as a young pup in a dangerous jungle of his home planet.

A strand of that exotic hair left the others and Sasuke lifted his hand .He moves the strand behind her ear but kept his hand on her cheek.

"Strange." He sniff the air . He lean forward and smell her hair . One deep breathe fill his nostrils with a sweet scent. He closed his eyes but when he opened them again his view was brighter and sharper. He blink once than twice. Still the same. He pick himself and pick the pad up. He turn on the tech to the mirror.

He saw not his onyx eyes that he had since birth but Blood red eyes with tomoes. He quickly look back to the girl then the mirror and back again.

"No."

'That's not possible.'

He sprinted to the door and press a button.

"Yes captain."

His breathes labor but he answered the speaker.

"Call in Kakashi."


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi wasn't what you would say a early bird.

Kakashi and his twin Obito were part of a treaty to join two worlds together through marriage. Obito was more of their father home planet people and Kakashi being more like his mother.

Being twins they easily shared everything. But what surprised everyone was when they had the same mate, Rin her name is. Hey it like two equals one mind.

Kakashi walk to his captain's champers not thinking much of it.

A bushy silver tail with a mask to hid his birthmark on his lower right chin. Wearing a black uniform. Silver and onyx eyes means he's a hybrid gone somewhat right.

Kakashi scan his eye in the scanner that was there for anyone that wasn't the person living there for the mission.

"Kakashi Uchiha ... Access granted." The unnatural voice said and then the door open. He walk in and that's when his eyebrows rose ever so slowly.

Sasuke , his captain, not one to be one with the women , female or that of gender what so ever, had one in his bed but that's not even the best part. Sasuke being who he is , is never one to be a softy and caring.

But here Kakashi see his prince with an earthling and a female at that with girls favorite color ,pink.

On the bed ,Sasuke had sat cross legged with the human on his lap. Red eyes were visible through just a tilt of the head that had nose buried in that exotic hair. His scaled tail whipped back and forth behind him.

He settle her down in the bed but soon wrap his tail around her left arm.

Red eyes shift back to The hybrid .

"Finally you get here.."

He moved his head to the left and it pop that echo through the room.

The girl groan but so was silent again.

Kakashi then spoke"Why did you call me down?"

Sasuke shifted his head to the right with a calculated gaze. He glance down then to Kakashi.

" I think I found my one."

Outside of the room

Red eyes widen and then warmth spears through her in panic. 'This is not good.'


	5. Chapter 5

Black blue was what Sakura could tell.

Growing up as an only child had been ruff for her. Not having an older sibling to look up to or a sibling to tell them that they have it easy.

Having only pass out a few times in her life , she knows the feeling but then again doesn't. It just one of those moments when you know then you don't know.

She heard noises much like another person in a foreign language but she couldn't put her finger on what language it was. German ... No ... English ...no ... Latin ...maybe.

Emerald eyes open to see some blurry figures over her . She half laid on something soft and half leaning against a heat source. A stroke came through her hair. It was soothing and comforting.

She can imagine that she look like a person who just woke up from a whole working.

Soon as her vision focus her heart then decided it was time for an adrenaline rush. The day before and what she last thought of before passing out came to her.

She was on a ship of those freaking aliens.

What got her was that she was comfortable... And that is exactly why she started to tense and stiffen up.

She jerk when the hand was going to her went and pull by her mid section. This alien pull her against them and then grab her chin,gently (to her surprise). She didn't move in fear of being tortured or being put back in a cage. Besides she wanted to study before taking action. The human like hand expect sharp point that prick right under her lip.

Her head turn with the twist of the wrist.

Her emerald eyes met red .

The red eyes that couldn't belong to any human. She knew humans had grey, green ,blue , and brown. Contacts don't count.

Her eyes droop at the eyes.

"Heh." She said but she wasn't really trying to say anything. The brilliant eyes look at her studying her.

She pull back a bit and the grip on her chin was released.

She look at this alien she wanted to concluded the alien was male but for all she knew their was more than three genders they had.

Black locks with a spiked back. She want to pull more and give herself some space.

She notice In the shadows there was a figure. A tail followed behind it swinging back and forth.

Wait if he had a tail then what about the guy hold her.

Something gave her goosebumps as it slither up her back and stop her shoulder.

"What do you want?"

She asked as the alien look at her with a brow raised.

It spoke but watch she heard was a language unknown to her.

To her confusion she asked again. "What do you want?"

The alien then seem to realize it couldn't communicate with her.

Next she knew was a tightening of that tail and a pull.

Lips met the lips of an alien conquer.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura pushed away the alien and quickly wipe her mouth ,making sure that he wasn't trying to pass a disease or something.

" What the hell !?"

She moved away and the guy just started to chuckle with a mix of a grunt and a hint of a snake .

" You humans are always amusing when need be."

Sakura was about to reply but she was dumbstruck.

"YOU CAN SPEAK JAPANESE!" Sakura yelled. The conquer rub his ear as the ringing stayed for a few seconds before going away .

" No ," a sighed escape the alien and he continued " You can understand me but I'm not speaking 'Japanese'."

Sakura back upped before falling off the bed.

" Why I am I hear ... aa... Who are u exactly?" Sakura panicked a bit but didn't get up from her position on the floor.

The conquer got up as the second alien that she could see that had a wolf like tail stand by what she thinks is the door.

The conquer bent down but towered the human by a foot. He smirked and got back up and grabbed a can-shaped container before coming back.

"Here."

Sakura look at the container that for all she knew held an alien face-hugger or something.

She looked at it for a bit then notices a button on the side and push it. She heard a pop and then air escaping. It open and inside was liquid.

"Drink."The dark hair alien ordered with a firm voice.

Sakura looked up at the looming shadow alien then at the liquid. Her throat itched and felt like a vacuum that wouldn't turn off.

She lift the drink and close her eyes as the liquid was taken in.

She was surprise by the refresh favor that water would bring but it felt like ...like ... those times that sun touches your skin for the first time in hours or days , or those times you take a shower to get sweat and dirt off.

She finished and then was surprise when she was lifted easily by the dark alien.

"Kakashi."

Then she thought she would understand but then 'Kakashi' spoke like before then left after turn her head to the conquer .He looked down and started walking after looking away.

"Who are you exactly?"

His strides didn't stop or shortened. "I'm General of five ships of Northern Asia section." Sakura shook her head.

"Your name."

He raised his brow but continued on. "Sasuke ,my name is Sasuke Uchiha ."

Sakura chuckled at the mistake.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing but your first name is not like you say in english . It would be Uchiha Sasuke not Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke shook his head a bit as his tail curled a bit but fell back soon after.

He stop in front of a door that was taller then him by two meters and was more than a meter wide.

"We're here."


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura was sat down on the ground as Sasuke opened the door with a hand being put on a scan pad.

His tail pulled her along as he walked in through the door. Lights turn on as they went deeper in the room. She looked around and was amazed by the wear that was around in the room.

From thin wear for sand desert to thick wear for winter .

She look at the alien as he walked her over to one section which she realize looks more feminine clothes.

"Choose."

The tail let go and Sasuke step back. He cross his arms over his chest and nodded for her to go on.

She look down at her own clothes after turning to the racket of clothes. They had holes and was covered in dirt for the days she wasn't able to shower. She looked at the wear clothes then back at Sasuke. He was wearing a leather vest with the collar sticking outward with fur showing and his pants were like joggers. She reddened when she realize he had the body of a swimmer and a martial artist.

She turn back to the rack to stop her staring and looked at her options.

Pink... No

She felt the fabric and was surprise that the ones that look stiff would be so comfortable.

She decided to choose red with a similar look to Sasuke's vest with the only difference other than color was it was longer to cover her shoulders. She decided to choose pants that were dark shade of grey and were boot cut.

She wanted to change but with the eyes of head alien baring at her back she didn't feel at all safe or comfortable.

She look back at him then the ground and back to him.

She turn fully with clothes in hand , she shifted her feet a bit.

"Could you ... turn around?" She asked not looking directly at him but with a blush on her cheeks.

"Hn." Sasuke turned his back to her and she watch for a few moments as his tail swag from side to side barely touching the ground. She turn her back to him.

She removed her old clothes and put on her new ones. They felt nice and she straightened them as best as she could. She stiffed as a claw hand came from behind and wrapped to her front to under her arm.

"Sasuke..-san... what-?" A nose buried into her hair and breathed in.

"Don't call me that."

"Sasuke?"

His tail wrapped around her form before he pulled away to the door. Pulling her along.

"I'll get you some ...'Shoes'... Later but for now you need to get clean." He looked around outside both ways before turning right.

Aliens of his kind and others of allied planets nodded and would say captain. He could tell from the corner of his eye that she was confused when they talked and when he would answer.

They got to the bathing room which was divided into private stalls.

He pulled her along and then stopped.

"You can shower but when you are done wait till i get back. Understand ...um.."

He rubbed the back of his spiky head.

"Sakura." She answered him and when in to the stall in front of them.

"And yes i do understand." She soon closed the door and asked what to do. He answered and soon she was being clean by liquid that seem like water but when it hit her bare skin ,dead skin that had made scar tissue that were fully healed had started to heal even more till nothing was there.

Sasuke left but not before locking the entrance. He didn't want some perv to come and see his prisoner.

He stopped at a corner , tail curling and uncurling.

 _His_ prisoner.


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura looked at herself after her shower and she had found a towel.

What was she doing here? Alive and because of an Alien of whose species had taken earth for their own. Sakura ran her hand through her damp hair and sigh. She was starting to get hunger and Sasuke hasn't come back yet.

Sakura sat down and held her knee close to her chest. She grabbed another towel to cover the opening end at her decided to wait a bit before getting dress but her eyes started to get heavy. She sigh and close her eyes before falling asleep on the steam-filled bathroom floor.

 _Later_

Sasuke had return with a pair of 'shoes' and had unlocked the bathing room. He stopped at the door of the stall and watch the human sleep. Her back lifted up and down with her breathing . He watch her for a few more minutes and then tapped the top of her head.

"Huh." She had a bit of drool. She looked at him and he wiped the drool away . He stood back at his full height.

"I'll wait outside ."

Sasuke left and Sakura got out of her drowsy state and blushed as she realized he had seen her in only a towel and had also wiped the drool off her.

She quickly got dress and put on the shoes which were just like army boots but no laces.

She jumped out of the bathroom and was grabbed by Sasuke's tail.

"I don't want any child's play on my ship." Sasuke said quite coldly and Sakura nodded and was about to say something but her gut had other plans.

Sasuke just raised a brow at the noise shook his head.

"You should had said something." Sasuke started to walk having his tail pull her along.

Sasuke was about to open a cabinet that had pills and liquid that put together made to make physical form of food before he was grab by the back of the neck and pulled back.

"Teme!" Great is left ear is deaf again.

He smack the idiot with his left elbow. His tail had uncurled from Sakura so he can face Naruto.

The idiot had a grin on him and he spotted Sakura behind him. Naruto ran pass him before he could say anything to spot him.

"Hey and who might you be coming along and staying by Teme?!" Naruto talked (yelled) and Sakura was just wide eye and was leaning back as had given Sasuke a look, asking what the guy was saying with a stare.

Sasuke growled at the idiot before snapping at.

"Oi she can't understand you ,Dope." Naruto lean back and looked back at the dark hair alien.

"Well Teme i do have that same ability as you." Sasuke growled before lunging at Naruto with a elbow heading the top of his head and grabbing Sakura ,holding her in his arms before Naruto could kiss her.

Sakura turn red and turn her head to Sasuke before looking back at the blonde that tried to kiss .

Naruto raise a brow at how defensive his rival was to the human girl.

"Oi teme what's she to you?" Sasuke lean back and turn his head to hide his blush.

"She ... she's ... Special to me." Sasuke answered with his eyes turning from onyx to red.


End file.
